narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Fist
History The Way of the Fist is something that only those who have truly given themselves to the life of a warrior come to possess. As of now, the Creator and Sole User of this fighting style, is Athos. Those who are users of the Way of the Fist are masters of any type of combat, whether their opponent is stronger or weaker than the person, the user is more than capable of breaking down the opponent. Those under the Way of the Fist have an untouchable willpower, such mental resistance helping them resist weaker genjutsu with ease. The senses of the person are also heightened to great levels, especially that of their hearing and eyesight. More importantly, they almost form a sixth sense of sorts, which acts similar to the sense that lets an animal know that there is prey nearby. This allows the user to naturally tell when a situation contains danger, or when a strike is coming that they are unaware about is coming. While this doesn't let them know what or who may be striking, it lets them know, giving some type of room to protect themselves. The Way of the Fist can make those that use it arrogant, seeing that the person and their skills in fighting are almost as though the planets and stars all aligned, almost like being given a type of clarity that only this person can understand and feel. This bond with one's soul and inner strength allows their mind to process and interpret any ongoings around them as though the person was using Raiton no Yoroi, at a natural level. Though such strong levels can only be reached with practice and only one has been able to reach that level. Description One of the things that make this a dangerous thing to master is because it is based off of the user's emotions. Anger causes them to use a more violent and offensive type of fighting style while someone with a calm mind would be focused upon countering and wearing away at the opponent. Although this isn't always the case, emotions CAN play a strong part in the fighting style of a person and, despite what many may think, it does nothing but fuel the strength of the person. Those that are fighters beneath the way of the fist learn to seemingly leave countless holes within their defenses, with no type of warning or give away that shows that these are not openings in the slightest. In all actuality, these openings are there to draw in the other fighter(s) so that they come closer to the person in question and within striking range. The hands of the user are usually more than capable of coming up to the openings in their holes to prepare to counter, making their defense surprisingly good and their offensive even better. Something that can come along with the arrogance of the fighter, especially as the fight draws on, is that the better the fight the harder that the person pushes themselves even harder. Even when the person seems to finally reach their final breath, they can suddenly be taken over by a second wind if the fight is good and the adrenaline is truly pumping. This makes the fighter even more formidable than most others, pushing their limits in each fight. While called a second wind, it can happen multiple times, depending not only on the willpower of the person but the fighting spirit as well. Assuming the person has enough of each, they can push their bodies over and over again a limitless amount of times but pushing one's self too far does have it's drawbacks. Pushing the body farther than it can handle can cause it to suddenly lock up, though even something like this can be ignored with someone skillful enough in the art, doing even further damage to the body. If the person is able to fight through the body's want and need to shut down, their body will slowly lose the feeling. Wounds upon the body will hurt less and less, as the body slowly becomes numb. After this, forcing the body to keep fighting, either normally or even through a second wind, will cause internal damage to the fighter. Eventually, death will take the body of the user once it completely goes numb and their body can no longer continue. Defense Mechanisms Besides the ability to help the user conquer genjutsu, there are several defense mechanism built into those that study the way of the fist. One that was previously mentioned was a type of sixth sense, allowing the person to know when they are about to come into harm's way. Another passive ability would be an indomitable willpower, even the strongest of Killing Intent unable to phase them. Men who can look down a dragon and now even bat an eye. Training even the subconscious is an art of the fist, each person who sleeps and has learned the way learns to have their senses nearly alert while their body rests. This makes catching a user in their sleep an impossible task. But the mental training of the unconscious is not used for only that. If the user loses their consciousness, then the body will still act accordingly to dodge incoming strikes. While it's offensive may be rusty and reckless, the movements to dodge are fairly accurate and effective. While the mind protects the body, the consciousness of the person is slowly willed back until they are awake and in control again.